Spojrzenie T
by hello.summer.sky
Summary: Translation of The Look by Kimmeth, by her permission. AU ending.


Poddała się, zrezygnowała z siebie na rzecz tego, co było od niej oczekiwane i wymagane. Idzie w ciszy, pomiędzy CJem i Danforthem, prowadzącymi ją naprzeciw jej przeznaczeniu. W tamtej chwili nie miało to jednak znaczenia. Nie miało znaczenia, gdyż Sweet Pea była bezpieczna i to było rzeczą która liczyła się najbardziej, nawet jeśli dopiero teraz to do niej dotarło.

Zabrali ją do jednego z pokoi, po czym posadzili ja na łóżku. Wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, jakby nie wiedziała co teraz z nią zrobią.

– On będzie tu za chwile – powiedział CJ. – Nie ruszaj się.

Ona jednak nie miała takiego zamiaru. Teraz nie ma to żadnego sensu. Pozostaje więc nieruchoma, zewnętrznie tak spokojna, jak tylko mogłaby być w obliczu tego wszystkiego…

CJ i Danforth wychodzą, a zgrzyt przekręcanego klucza momentalnie przerywa jej tok myślenia.

…w obliczu tego wszystkiego, w obliczu świadomości i akceptacji tego co miało się za chwile wydarzyć, jest przestraszona. Teraz, po tym jak przez długi czas była tak odważna i silna, jest przerażona, ponieważ teraz, kiedy wszystko jest nieomalże skończone, już nie ma potrzeba aby była odważna i silna. Punkt bez odwrotu zbliża się bezzwłocznie.

_On nie lubi wykonywać tej procedury, jako że zawsze niesie ona z sobą poczucie odniesionej porażki. Wszystkie metody zostały wypróbowane i zakończone niepowodzeniem. Oni, profesjonaliści, zawiedli w swojej profesji. Ale on pogodził się z tym. Nie ma żadnego innego sposobu i jeśli dziewczyna jest zagrożeniem dla sienie i innych, to nie można dla niej już nic zrobić, i to jest najlepsze dla wszystkich. Przynajmniej tak osobie wmawia._

_Wchodzi do infirmerii, rozkłada swoje narzędzia, zdejmuje płaszcz. Spogląda na dziewczynę na krześle – na razie niezbyt dokładnie – i widzi, że pomimo iż jej kostki są związane, nie okazuję ona żadnych oznak oporu. Jakby poddała się losowi, aby dokonało się to o jest jej przeznaczone. Zaciąga zasłony dookoła siedzenia i zabiera się do pracy, przeglądając jej kartę oraz czy podpisy są w porządku. Spojrzał w górę i ich oczy się spotkały. _

Drzwi otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wkroczył Ostry Gracz. Przez moment wydaje się że ma okulary i kraciaste szelki, ale to jedynie kwestia światła wpadającego do pokoju. Odkłada okulary i zdejmuje kurtkę. Ona gryzie się w język i chwilowy ból, daje jej cos na czym może się skoncentrować, poza strachem oraz zbliżającym się występem. Myśli o Sweet Pea i wyobraża sobie, jak z każdą chwilą oddala się od klubu.

Ostry gracz spojrzał na nią z góry i z dołu, oceniając swój zakup.

– Więc to ty jesteś Baby Doll. – W odpowiedzi kiwa głową, jej zęby wciąż są odpowiednio mocno zaciśnięte na języku. On się uśmiecha i jest to tak genialny uśmiech, że na moment pozwala, aby jej szczęka się rozluźniła. W ustach wyczuwa krew, gdy język porusza się swobodnie kolejny raz. On siada obok niej.

– Nie denerwuj się – mówi, przypatrując się jej spiętej postaci. – Tu nie ma nic, z powodu czego mogłabyś się denerwować. Trochę bólu na początku, ale dość szybko staje się to czymś dużo bardziej… przyjemnym. – Jego głos staje się coraz niższy i ochrypły, jakby zmieniał się w inną osobę, z trzymającej lekarską odległość do będącej zaskakująco blisko oraz w intymny sposób.

– Będziemy zaczynać? – Ona chce coś powiedzieć, chce się poruszyć, ale czuje się jakby zaczęło się zesztywnienie pośmiertne i może się poruszyć jedynie w stopniu, na jaki ono jej pozwala. Pasmo włosów opada jej na twarz. Ostry Gracz odsuwa je, kiedy jej ręce odmawiają posłuszeństwa, pozostając zaciśnięte w pięści na satynie. Całuje ją delikatnie, ale z umiarkowaną siłą ledwo tłumionego pragnienia. Część dziewczyny chce go spytać o to jakie to będzie; aby zwierzyć mu się ze strachu i niewiedzy, ostatecznie wiedział, że nabył dziewicę. To nie było takie głupie pytanie, w jego spojrzeniu można było dostrzec, pomimo wszystko, że jest człowiekiem któremu można zaufać, w przeciwieństwie do księdza, czy Blue. Podczas sekundy bezczynności wyobraźnia podsuwa jej pomysł, że może był on lekarzem w innym życiu. Potrząsa głową na ta myśl. Ostry Gracz podnosi brew, w reakcji na jej gest, ona jednak posyła mu lekki uśmiech – bardziej dla własnego uspokojenia niż jego. To on jest w pozycji władzy, a z informacji uzyskanych od innych dziewczyn, wie że robił to już wcześniej tysiące razy. Całuje ją ponownie, tym razem bardziej stanowczo, choć nadal nie jest w tym niegrzeczny. Wyczuwa alkohol na jego języku, który sprawia, że własny ja piecze.

– Zrelaksuj się – mówi. – To będzie o wiele łatwiejsze jeśli się zrelaksujesz. Zaufaj mi.

I tak też zrobiła, gdyż nie miała żadnego innego możliwego wyboru, ponieważ to nie jej przeznaczona była ucieczka, ponieważ to jest jej los. Czucie wreszcie powraca, jest stawy odblokują się i pozwala mu złapać ją za ramiona, postawić na nogi i zacząć pozbawiać ja ubrań.

_Gdy zakończył czynności wstępne, spojrzał na dziewczynę biorąc nóż i drewniany młotek, wyszukując właściwy kąt aby spenetrować jej czaszkę, lecz wciąż pozostawić ja zdolną do funkcjonowania tak dobrze, jak każdy inny pacjent po lobotomii. Zatrzymuje się na moment, poprawia chwyt na nożu, ich oczy się spotykają. Ona zdaje się być gdzieś daleko, gdzieś zupełnie indziej, lecz wydaje mu się że dostrzegł w odmętach jej szaro-brązowych oczu coś, czego nie dostrzegł jeszcze nigdy u żadnego pacjenta, żadnego spośród przegranych przypadków, których niedole świadomości ukracał w ten sposób. Nóż zachwiał się, ponieważ spojrzał w jej oczy… Tak jakby chciała aby to zrobił. Ona wie, co za chwile zrobi i stosownie do sytuacji jest przerażona – jest to jasne, widać to w jej napięciu, które wciąż jest widoczne, mimo że już nie ściska podłokietników krzesła z siłą która łamie jej paznokcie – ale chce aby to zrobił. Był pewien, że dziewczyna jest w przeciwieństwie do któregokolwiek pacjenta na którym wykonywał ta procedurę, jeśli nawet nie przy zdrowych zmysłach, zdecydowanie nie w pozycji aby wykonywać ten zabieg. Jego ręka się przesuwa i gubi cenny kąt. To spojrzenie jest wciąż w jej oczach, nieomalże z niego szydząc, błagając, aby spełnił uczynek, którego tak się obawiała, aby mieć to już za sobą, aby położyć kres jej lękom oraz jej nieuniknionemu stanu. On rozsuwa zasłony, podchodzi do drzwi oraz stojących tam sanitariuszy. _

– _Znajdźcie mi dr Groski._

To już nieomalże czas. Już prawie po wszystkim. Wkrótce sprawa będzie zakończona i potem… Nie wie co się stanie potem. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wspominał co będzie po tym jak Ostry Gracz z nią skończy. Czy utknie tutaj, jako część widowiska, czy będzie bezużyteczna, skoro jej najcenniejsza cecha będzie zrujnowana? Jak mawia doktor Gorski, w klubie nie ma miejsca dla tych nieprzydatnych.

Ona leży obnażona na łóżku, a na niej on, równie nagi. Ufa mu równie mocno, jak każdy operowany obdarowuje zaufaniem chirurga, lecz strach przed nieznanym może być wymazany jedynie poprzez samo nieznane, tak jak obawa przed poddaniem się operacji znika dopiero gdy jest już po wszystkim.

On podnosi się lekko na łokciu i patrzy jej w twarz – mimowolnie zaczerwienioną. Lecz kiedy ich oczy się spotykają, jego czoło marszczy się z zdezorientowania. Żołądek pochodzi jej do gardła. Jest świadoma, że coś poszło nie tak, lecz nie ma pojęcia co to może być. Wszystko czego pragnie, to aby wszystko minęło, aby skończył się strach oraz lęk oczekiwania, aby dopełnił się proces, który rozpoczął się gdy tylko przekroczyła progi te placówki. Kiedy jego ciemne oczy nadal poszukują jej własnych, ona mruga…

Przez ułamek sekundy jest otoczona przez sterylne białe płytki i zimną stal, nóż nieomalże dotykający jej twarzy oraz znajomą, zmieszaną twarz ponad nim.

…ponownie jest w klubie. Ostry Gracz schodzi z niej. Siada na skraju łóżka, zagubiony we własnych myślach, tuż przed tym jak podrywa się, ubiera na tyle by wyglądać przyzwoicie, po czym pociągnął górne prześcieradło na nią, aby zachować jej własną stosowność, nie żeby jej kostiumy kiedykolwiek naprawdę dały jej dużo na początku. Puka do drzwi i mówi do CJa i Danfortha, którzy wciąż są na zewnątrz.

– Znajdźcie mi Madame Gorski.

Jest lekko podenerwowana; strach jest spowodowany nieoczekiwanym opóźnieniem. Zastanawia się co jest nie tak i siada, obejmując swoje kolana pod prześcieradłem.

_Doktor Gorski przybywa, wskazuje na swoją pacjentkę, mówiąc niskim tonem, tak aby dziewczyna nie mogła ich usłyszeć. _

– _Wiem, że nie płaci mi pani za moją opinie, pani doktor, lecz w niej jest cos bardzo nietypowego._

– _Ona jest jednym z moich sprawiających problemy przypadków, to oczywiste. W przeciągu tych pięciu dni, które tu spędziła, zdążyła popalić placówkę, dźgnęła nożem sanitariusza oraz pomogła innej pacjentce w ucieczce. _

_On wzdycha, zdecydowanie okazała się bardziej niestabilna niż myślał, lecz wciąż nie potrafił otrząsnąć się z jej spojrzenia. _

– _Wszystkie są takie same, doktor Gorski. Widziałem wiele niestabilnych przypadków, lecz nigdy czegoś takiego. Jeśli mogę odważyć się sto stwierdzenie, zdecydowanie nie zgadzam się, z tym że jest to dla niej najlepsze rozwiązanie. _

– _Ja również nie – Spojrzał na nią skonsternowany. _

– _Więc dlaczego pani to zatwierdziła?_

_Wyraz twarzy pani doktor szybko zmienił się z zakłopotania do przerażenia. Wyrywa mu papiery._

– _Ja nie… J nigdy… Ja tego nie podpisałam. – Przerażenie ustępuje gniewowi. – Jones – Spluwa, po czym wybiega z pokoju._

_On podnosi rozsypane dokumenty, czując ulgę, że intuicja go nie zawiodła oraz, że zatrzymał się przed punktem z którego nie byłoby już odwrotu, więc los dziewczyny nie stał się bezpowrotny. Ponownie na nią spogląda i zauważa, że wciąż nosi tą samą maskę zrezygnowanego spokoju ponad strach. Podchodzi do niej, klęka i chwyta jej dłoń._

– _Wszystko jest dobrze, nie ma się czego bać. Nic ci się nie stanie. Jesteś bezpieczna._

Madame Gorski opuszcza pokój, przeklinając Blue; Baby Doll nie mogła usłyszeć co miedzy nimi zaszło, więc jej obawy są lekko uspokojone. Ostry Gracz powraca, bierze jej dłoń poprzez satynę i ponownie zapewnia ją, że jest bezpieczna, że nic jej nie zrobi…

I właśnie w tym momencie, wygląda mniej jak Ostry Gracz, a bardziej jak lekarz, z okularami i kraciastymi szelkami, a klub dookoła nich zdaje się oddalać, ponieważ nie jest jej już potrzebny, ponieważ już się nie boi, ponieważ osiągnęła to co mila osiągnąć, ponieważ Sweet Pea jest bezpieczna i ponieważ spojrzenie w oczach doktora mówi jej, że ona również jest bezpieczna oraz, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

**Fin.**


End file.
